


Plans

by Nope



Series: Companionverse [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: A regenerated (and now female) Doctor takes two old companions on a day trip. It goes as well as expected.





	Plans

"Well, here I am," said the Doctor, "hanging upside down." 

She looked up -- down -- at the biofurnace hopper directly below her. It didn't look all that dramatic, really, being basically a large metal slope, but since it was a large metal slope leading into a machine that would convert her into energy and then use it to power a planet-destroying timespace fleet, she felt quite okay with having a moment of panic.

"I don't suppose anyone wants to make some sort of megalomaniacal monologue, during which I craftily escape?" she asked. "Also, that would be easier if you could give me my sonic screwdriver back."

There was no reply, unless you counted the blinking of the lights on the timer. The superadaptoid robot servitor -- which had annoyingly synchronised to her and then promptly defeated all her cunning plans, of which there had been many, and very cunning too -- seemed to have gone off somewhere.

"'I know a good place to get plants for the TARDIS'," she muttered. "'Sure, you can come along, Luke. Have you met Dennis? He travels with mes sometimes.'"

The Doctor had only one hope: that they wouldn't blow everything up before they rescued her.

#

"It was two hundred and thirty-nine paces on the previous two levels," Luke said, "and each of the rooms are congruent, so if you calculate the internal volume versus the external volume, there's a twenty-eight pace discrepancy."

"So the entrance is disguised!" Dennis nodded.

They looked both ways down the corridor.

"We could try knocking on the walls?" Luke suggested.

"That'll take too long!" Dennis pulled his wand out. "I'll just use magic!"

"Magic doesn't exist," Luke said. "Clyde says it's all done with mirrors."

"That's right!" Dennis nodded. He flicked and swished. "Alohomora!" A wall to their right sparked and then rolled back to reveal the elevator behind it. "I'm a wizard," he added, "but I'm not supposed to tell anyone!"

Luke nodded. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone I was grown by aliens using the genetic templates of lots of people."

"It's lucky we're good at keeping secrets," Dennis said, bouncing into the elevator and examining the buttons, "or we'd really be in trouble! Do you think the 'no buttons' thing still counts when it's part of a daring rescue?"

"We were only told not to press buttons on the TARDIS," Luke pointed out, pushing one.

#

"Eight regenerations, hanging in some chains," the Doctor sang. "Eight regenerations, hanging in some chains, hit with a mace, get a new face, seven regenerations hanging in some chains..."

#

"-- eigenspace of the transfigurations," Dennis explained, "because then you can calculate the combinatorial inverse!"

"And modal topology is preserved?" Luke asked.

"Pretty much! It's all flow mechanics after that!"

Luke nodded, then frowned. "Dennis?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"What does this have to do with rescuing the Doctor?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot we were doing that!" He absently expanded the keyhole in the locked door until it was large enough to let them through. "I'm sure we'll be able to find her in here, because even if she isn't in here, the control room is, and it should have all the controls and the cameras and things, so we can just look at those!"

"There's a work station over there," said Luke and wandered over, fingers of one hand dancing across the keyboard while the other worked the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. "I saw the passwords the man at the front desk used."

"You have a very good memory!" Dennis said. "What's that there?"

#

"All the leaves are brown, and the sky is grey, dum dum de dum, something, something..."

If she didn't have Gallifreyan constitution, she would probably have been quite sick by now. Fortunately she could stop the blood rushing to her head, although nothing was helping the dangling hair, which was a bit undignified. Perhaps she should cut it short? Or pin it up, that would look good. And what were the words to that song?

"I really should go back and catch them in concert again sometime. One of the ones without the invasion from the devachromatic dimensions. Hello? Anyone? Still chained up here!"

The Doctor wriggled experimentally. The chains didn't get any looser but she did start swinging backwards and forwards which was interesting.

#

"My dad's a milkman!" Dennis said. "I don't have a mum!"

"My mum fights aliens," Luke said. "I don't have a dad."

"Perhaps they could get together," Dennis suggest, "and have meals or something, because they're both single, and I bet dad would like someone he could talk about magic too and your mum would like someone she could talk about aliens too, so that works out!"

"It does," Luke agreed. "Epping is seventeen miles north-east of the centre of London."

"That's not far at all!" They grinned at each other while the servitor robots trundled past under their feet.

"Eighty-two seconds," Luke said.

"Plenty of time!" said Dennis.

#

Swinging back and forth hadn't turned out to be very useful, but it was quite fun, and the Doctor had built a bit of speed up. There wasn't much else to do and, anyway, if she was lucky, the pin holding her to the ceiling would break and, if she was really lucky, it would do it while she wasn't over the slanty entrance of doom.

Beep beep click, went the timer. Two servitor robots trundled into the room.

Well, that's not good, the Doctor thought.

Luke and Dennis ran into the room behind them and yelled "hey, robot!", getting the attention of one each.

"That's not good either," the Doctor said. "Boys! Run! Don't let them scan you."

"Adapting to neutralise target abilities," announced each robot. "Adaptation locked. Proceeding!"

"Now!" yelled Dennis, and chucked Luke his wand at the same time that Luke tossed him the sonic screwdriver. They made matching catches, swishes and flicks. The robots made matching explosions. Metal debris rained downed.

"Was that magic?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but it's okay," Luke announced cheerfully, waving the wand. "Magic doesn't exist."

"I taught him that!" Dennis beamed. He found the end of the chain and, together, he and Luke lowered the Doctor to the ground, where a quick blast with the sonic screwdriver got her free.

"If you get an invitation to Hogwarts, your mum is going to kill me," the Doctor told Luke. "Okay. Now we just need to destroy this furnace, disable the fleet, capture the bad guys, get back to Astroval to fix the treaty, and stop in the Sooya Gardens for the plants for my TARDIS."

"Don't worry," said Luke.

"We have a cunning plan!" added Dennis.

And they both grinned at her.


End file.
